


Elégedettség

by KatieWR



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, karfic as its finest
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR
Summary: Csak félig komolyanvehető, túl sokáig készülő karácsonyi fic, amiben ennek ellenére benne van minden szeretetem eziránt a népes család iránt. Szóval egy többé-kevésbé normális karácsonyi-szülinapi vacsora, már ha beszélhetünk ilyesmiről. Jó olvasást hozzá~
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Carla Yeager & Eren Yeager, Kuchel Ackerman/Carla Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager





	Elégedettség

# Elégedettség

Armin lesiet a lépcsőn, de csak a felénél tart, amikor valaki más ajtót nyit. Áthajol a korláton, hogy lelásson az ajtóra, ahol Jean valami egészen különös iszonyattal az arcán ácsorog, és előtte Levi, aki ajtót nyitott.  
\- Te meg ki vagy? – érdeklődi a házigazda cseppet sem barátságosan.  
\- Velem van! – rikkantja közbe Armin sietve, és lemegy a lépcsőn a magyarázat közben: – Jean a barátom. Megkérdeztelek mikor legutóbb itthon voltál, hogy átjöhet-e ma. Akarod tudni, mit válaszoltál?  
\- Felteszem, olyasmit, hogy azt csinálsz, amit akarsz – feleli Levi.  
\- Pontosan, ezért megkérdeztem mindenki mást is, és nem volt ellenvetés – fejezi be, és beügyeskedve magát kettejük közé, szélesebbre nyitja az ajtót. – Gyere be, hideg van – címzi a mondatot Jeannak, aki dermedten ácsorog a küszöbön.  
\- Rendes gyerek? – a kérdés megakasztja Armint, de becsukja az ajtót a belépő mögött, hogy kívül tartsa a hideget.  
\- Igen az – feleli végül, és szembefordul a férfival, aki amúgy még az arckifejezése ellenére is elég komolyan vehetetlen jelenleg. – Azt hittem, a karácsonyi díszeket keresitek – jegyzi meg. – Amik nem a mosógép felett vannak, mert nyáron átraktuk őket a felső szekrénybe a nappaliban – fűzi hozzá. – Erwin talán eléri őket a sámli nélkül. – A bejárati ajtóval szembeni, behajtott ajtó mögül csendes szusszanás hallatszik, ami egy elfojtott nevetés jele, és ami a lépcső alá épített apró mosóhelyiségből jön, ahol Levi és Erwin valószínűleg egyáltalán nem a díszeket keresték a csengőig.  
\- A pimaszságot tőle tanulod? – kérdi Levi, mire Armin csak a fejét rázza.  
\- Nem, nem hiszem. – Amint Jean némán a fogasra akasztja a kabátját, karon ragadja és felhúzza a lépcsőn, és csak a tetején fordul szembe vele.  
\- Mi a retkes franc, ez az ember a szart is kiijesztette belőlem! – sziszegi neki az emelet félhomályában.  
\- Bocs, nem tudtam, hogy pont az ajtó mellett vannak – mondja, míg felsimít az arcára, ami tél-hideg, és ennyitől végigszalad a hideg a gerincén. – Amúgy Levi egész jókedvű ma, szóval ne izgulj.  
\- Jókedvű?! Úgy néz ki, mint egy gonosz manó, aki ellopta a karácsonyt! – közli, és úgy löki be a szobája ajtaját, mintha itt lakna. Ami félig-meddig igaz is. – A Grincs sírva könyörög a receptért!  
Armin csak visszafogottan nevet, de van abban valami amit Jean mond. Amivel kapcsolatban...  
\- Elfelejtettem mondani, hogy csúnya karácsonyi pulcsis vacsora van – jegyzi meg. Ami magyarázat a saját csúnya-zöld és túl-élénk piros sávokból álló pulóverére, és Levi hasonló zöld pulóverére, no meg a mikulássapkára a fején, amit Kuchel adott rá aznap reggel.  
\- Bocs, hogy van ízlésem – morogja erre Jean, de Armin rálegyint.  
\- Helyezd magad kényelembe, mindjárt jövök. – Megint lesiet a lépcsőn, ezúttal a nappali ajtóban torpan csak meg, ahonnan a következő párbeszéd hallatszik ki:  
\- Akarod felrakni a csúcsdíszt? – kérdi Erwin, és egyértelműen Levi-ra pillant. A karácsonyfát díszítik, Erwin nagyjából két perc alatt belefaragta a talpba, ezzel új rekordot és tiszteletet állított fel, no meg a fát.  
\- És azt mégis hogy a francban gondoltad? – kérdez rá a szólított cseppet sem kedvesen. – Nem hozom be a létrát csak ezért.  
\- Fel is emelhetlek – ajánlja fel a szőke, mire Levi ránéz, és kitartva a csendet, csak a pillantásával küldi el melegebb éghajlatra.  
Eren, aki a kanapén ül csendben, és az új gömbdíszekbe fűzi a madzagot, most felhorkant, ahogy próbálja visszafogni a nevetését. Armin nem látta nevetni... hónapok, talán évek óta, és most, ahogy a vonásai ebbe a furcsa fintorba torzulnak, hogy nevetni akar, de az életével játszani nem, egészen új, egészen különös, és Armin végre látja a reményt a változásra.  
\- Te meg röhögés helyett hozhatsz seprűt meg lapátot a tűleveleknek – fordul felé Levi, és Eren tiltakozás nélkül pattan fel és surran ki a konyha irányába, hogy onnan aztán hallják az artikulálatlan röhögést. Armin komoly arccal lendül utána, magára hagyva a díszítő egységet, remélve, hogy Erwin valahogy túléli. Kedveli Erwint, bár nem ismerte Levi-t nélküle, egészen biztos benne, hogy jó hatással van rá.  
Eren a konyhából nyíló kamrába bújt nevetni, Armin kérdő pillantások kereszttüzébe kerül, amikor belép a helyiségbe. A konyhában kellemes illatok és gőz uralkodik, bár bármelyikük szívesen segítene, Carla és Kuchel nem hagyják, hogy bárki más az ételekkel foglalkozzon.  
\- Rendben van – jelenti Armin, és a kamra ajtóban benéz a másikra. – Ugye?  
\- Többet kéne ünnepi hangulatban lenniük, szórakoztatóak – leheli Eren, és valóban a seprű meg a lapát után néz.  
\- Az biztos – ért egyet. – Kölcsönkérhetem a másik karácsonyi pulcsidat Jeannak? Elfelejtettem neki szólni róla.  
\- Szarvasok vannak rajta – mondja Eren, mintha ez valami kizáró ok lenne. Armin kitartja a csendet, mert általában nem érdekli a hülye rivalizálás, ami köztük van. – Persze, ott van a szobámban – böki ki végül, mire bólint.  
\- Mindjárt jövünk – jelenti a konyhából távozóban. A karácsonyfán fenn van a csillag alakú dísz, és a nappaliba visszatért a béke is, csak Erwin villant felé egy cinkos mosolyt, míg áthalad a helyiségen.  
Eren szobája is az emeleten van, a másik három gyerekszobával együtt, és huzat csap az arcába, amikor benyit. Nyitva van az ablak. Nem érdekli, hogy Eren meg akar fagyni, becsukja. A másik pulcsi az íróasztal melletti székre van terítve, piros és fehér csíkos, rénszarvasokkal.  
\- Itt is vagyok – jelenti Jeannak, aki már az ágytakarón ül, és azonnal leteszi a telefonját. Lehuppan mellé, összemosolyognak és végre összehajolnak egy üdvözlőcsókra. Jean átkarolja a vállát és közelebb húzza egy kicsit, de Armin így is elfordítja a fejét. A másiktól érkező hang a nemtetszés jele. – Ezt fel kell venned – mondja felmutatva a pulcsit.  
\- Biztos nem – közli erre.  
\- Kuchel ötlete volt – magyarázza, és még úgy is, évek óta nem kell hozzátennie, hogy „néni”, figyelnie kell, hogy tényleg ne használja.  
\- Az egész család ilyen trollokból áll?  
\- Csak sajátos a humoruk – mentegetőzik, de néha azért neki is megfordul a fejében, hogy miért is kötött ki itt. A válasz igen tömör, de koránt sem egyszerű: Eren. Inkább odahajol a fiúhoz, hogy még egyszer a szájára csókolhasson. – Ha felveszed, kaphatsz többet is – ajánlja.  
\- Ez zsarolás! – méltatlankodik.  
\- Ez üzlet – pontosít vidáman. – Különben, ha Levi nem menekült, neked esélyed sincs.  
Jean egy sóhajjal adja be a derekát és Armin vigyorogva nyújtja felé a pulcsit a sajátja helyett, ami amúgy elegánsan áll rajta. Néhány perccel később elégedetten, szarvasos pulcsival felszerelkezve mennek le a lépcsőn.

A nappali rendje azóta is háborítatlannak tűnik, Eren visszaült a kanapéra, csak ezúttal karnyújtáson belül van a seprű és a lapát.  
\- Ti még nem találkoztak, ugye? – címzi a mondatot Erwinnek, gyorsan bemutatja őket, és amikor leülnek, látja Jean arcán, hogy nem egészen áll össze a fejében a matek Erwinnel meg Levi-al kapcsolatban, de inkább nem most magyarázza el neki. Különben sincs túl sok magyaráznivaló a dolgon.  
A dohányzóasztal köré telepednek, hogy segítsenek Erennek felfűzni a maradék gömböt és Armin titkon hálás a másik kettőnek, hogy vállalják a díszítést, mert így nem az ő kezét szúrja szét a fa. Jean csak egészen halkan morog neki a pulcsi miatt, talán mert Eren még az apró pompomokkal díszített, karácsonyfás pulcsijában is úgy néz ki, mint egy szupermodell. Ami csalás, de hát nincs mit tenni. Szerencsére ezen felbuzdulva nem kezd piszkálódni, ezért – legalábbis egyelőre – béke van. Armin nem áltatja magát azzal, hogy ez így fog maradni.  
Amikor Eren telefonja rezzen egyet az asztalon a gömbök sokaságában, felkapja a készüléket és szó nélkül eltűnik a konyha irányába. Armin elkapja Levi tekintetét amivel követi, és nyugtatónak szánva azt mondja:  
\- Igazán próbálkozik.  
\- Majd elhiszem, ha nem csinál több faszságot – közli erre, és inkább nem áll le vitázni. Nem látja értelmét. Különben is, Eren miatt Levi meg Erwin elég sok időt töltöttek itt az elmúlt évben, úgyhogy igazán nem panaszkodhat.  
Néhány perccel később nyílik a bejárati ajtó, a zoknis lábán is érzi, hogy hideg kúszik be rajta, de az egész nem tart sokáig. Mikasa megáll az ajtóban, miután a fogasra akasztotta a kabátját és szekrénybe tette a bakancsát, hogy rövid mosollyal és a kijelentéssel üdvözölje őket:  
\- Esik a hó.  
\- Milyen volt a munka? – kérdez rá.  
\- Délutánra elcsendesedett. – A tekintete a konyha irányába rebben róluk, és odapillantva látja, hogy Eren egy bögre gőzölgő forrócsokival érkezik.   
\- Még van időd felmelegedni – mondja neki, és Mikasa hálásan veszi át a bögrét.  
\- Köszönöm. – Ezután eltűnik a lépcső felé és hamarosan hallják a csövek zúgását is. Mikasa munkahelye idén kitelepült a karácsonyi vásárra, és nincs az a meleg ruha, ami néhány óra alatt át ne fagyna. Armin a gondolattól is vacog, hogy egy óránál többet legyen odakint télen, de Mikasát úgy tűnik, nem zavarja különösebben.  
Eren közben megint eltűnik a konyhában, ezúttal a karácsonyi terítővel tér vissza az étkezőasztalra, és Armin megpaskolja maga mellett Jean combját, mielőtt felugrana segíteni. Néhány kör alatt megvannak a terítéssel, közben Erwin a helyére tolja talpastól a karácsonyfát és Levi gondosan felseper minden tűlevelet a padlóról mielőtt valaki zoknis lábában végeznék. Mire minden az asztalra kerül, Mikasa is visszaér, sajátosan értelmezve a csúnya karácsonyi pulcsit, mert az övé fehér-piros norvég-mintás, és semmi csúnya nincs benne. Armin a tekintetével igyekszik elmagyarázni Jeannak, hogy senki nem fogja megszólni a lányt, mert az íratlan szabályok így vannak lefektetve. Mikasa a legtöbbször azt csinál, amit akar. Pont.  
A tényt, hogy tavaly karácsonykor egészen más volt az asztal körüli kép és az asztal körüli hangulat, most senki nem firtatja, és ezért mindenki hálás a másiknak. Az a lényeg, hogy most béke van, és ezt a békét akarják megőrizni, amennyire csak képesek. Sokszínű, hangos, és cseppet sem átlagos család az övék, néha az is meglepő, hogy egyáltalán úgy hivatkoznak egymásra, hogy összetartoznak. Néha az lenne a meglepő, ha nem tennék.   
Carla és Kuchel őszintén büszkének és boldognak tűnnek, ahogy végignéznek az asztalon és a körülötte ülőkön. És a hangulat tényleg engedi elhinni, hogy minden rendben van, legalább egy kicsit.  
Amíg nem kopogtatnak az ajtón, határozott, kimért kopogással.  
\- Várunk még valakit? – kérdezi Kuchel, amire az egyértelmű válasz a nem, hiszen nem lenne hely az asztalnál akár egyel több embernek.   
Eren az első, aki felpattan, az arca árnyékba borul, a tekintete pedig... a tekintete rémisztően hűvös, hideg haraggal ég. Kiront a nappaliból és úgy tépi fel az ajtót, hogy alig nyomja le a kilincset.  
\- Mi a francot keresel itt?! – A hangja éles, gyűlölettel teli, és Levi egészen lassan emelkedik fel a székéről, hogy utána induljon.  
\- Nem kéne valakinek utánuk menni? – kérdi Carla kissé bizonytalanul, amikor Levi is kilép a nappaliból. Amivel egyet tud érteni, mert nem szeretne rendőrségi ügyet karácsony este azért, mert Levi mondjuk megkéseli Eren barom bátyját.  
\- Rendben lesz – feleli Erwin nyugodtan, és neki könnyű elhinni, hogy így lesz. Valahogy könnyű benne megbízni, hogy amit állít, az valós. És nem elhanyagolható, hogy ő ismeri a legjobban Levi-t.  
A bejárati ajtó nyitva maradt, és emiatt Armin alapvetően nyűgös, felőle leszakadhat az ég is, de a rohadt ajtót azt csukjuk már be, ugyan. Senki nem hallja meg a gondolatát. Odakintről dulakodás, talán, Levi-t ismerve egyoldalú dulakodás hallatszik be, és valaki felemeli a hangját. Erent ismerve ő az.  
Néhány perc múlva csend lesz, az ajtó becsukódik, de Levi egyedül tér vissza a nappaliba. A hajában hópelyhek ülnek, a piros sapkát még vacsora előtt letette. Minden más makulátlan rajta, mintha ki sem ment volna.  
\- Kint maradt – közli röviden.  
\- Levi! – Kuchel egyetlen szava is elég hozzá, hogy a szólított hozzáadjon még néhány információt:  
\- Nincs baja és van nála kabát. Nem vagyok bébiszitter.  
Az előző két tény valamennyire megnyugtatóan hat Carlára, akinek a kezét Kuchel szorítja az asztalon. Levi esetében Carla megelégszik ennyivel is, ezért most feléjük néz, kérlelően. Armin bátorítóan Jean térdére simít, mielőtt felállna.  
\- Folytassátok csak, lehet, hogy eltart egy darabig – mondja, mielőtt az ajtóhoz indulna. Belebújik a bakancsába, a kabátjába és akkurátusan a nyaka köré csavarja a sálát is. És ha már itt tart, felkapja Eren bakancsát is, a hülye képes volt kimenni benti papucsban a _hóba._  
Reméli, hogy csak a kertig ment, és nem kell többet keresgélnie. Szerencsére Eren még mindig komolyan veszi Levi figyelmeztetéseit a saját testi épségével kapcsolatban, és most a hintán ül, amit még az előző lakók szereltek fel, és mióta beköltöztek azt várják, melyikük alatt szakad majd le.  
\- Ha adsz egy szálat, megkaphatod a bakancsaidat – utal a szájából kilógó cigarettára.  
\- Mióta vagy ilyen üzletember? – kérdez rá, de azért hálásan bújik bele a rendes cipőkbe az átázott papucsból.  
\- Mióta az élet rákényszerít. – Átveszi a felé kínált dobozból az egy szálat, és Eren hagyja, hogy a saját parazsáról gyújtsa meg. – Szóval mit akart itt a bátyád?  
\- Nem igazán volt ideje elmondani mielőtt Levi kidekorálta az arcát.  
\- És ötleted sincs? – Utálja, hogy úgy hangzik, mint egy kihallgatás, de az ügy lehet komoly is.  
\- Szerintem csak bosszantani. Nem válaszolok az üzeneteire. Tiltottam mindenhol.  
\- Oké.  
\- Tényleg.  
\- Én hiszek neked – biztosítja, míg megpróbál karikát fújni.  
\- Hát, Levi nem hisz nekem.  
\- Ha Levi lennék, én sem hinnék neked – ért egyet bólogatva. Végre sikerül a karika.  
\- Ezt remélem nem a lóarcútól tanultad.  
\- Haha, nem. Erwintől, igazából.  
\- Mikor lógtatok ti együtt?  
\- Hivatalosan mi voltunk a hátvédek mikor érted mentünk – magyarázza. – De hát, Mikasáról meg Levi-ról van szó. Nekik nem kell hátvéd, ráértünk. Rendes ember akkor is, ha nem igazán jöttem rá, mivel foglalkoznak.  
\- Ez lehetséges?  
\- Hát ja, Levi nem valami beszédes, Erwin meg nagyon tudja, mit mondjon. De azt hiszem, mindenkinek jobb, ha ez így marad.  
\- Ja, valószínűleg. Na de Jeannal mi van?  
A kérdés meglepi, ha őszinte akar lenni, Eren soha nem érdeklődött a kapcsolatai iránt.  
\- Azt hiszi, hogy ő a főnök, de az van, amit én akarok, a szokásos. Eléggé rendben van.  
\- Ez van rendben?  
\- Nem, Jean van rendben. Nem fog örökké tartani, de tényleg nem rossz srác. Szerintem barátok maradunk.  
\- Ez aztán a pozitív jövőkép.  
\- Hé, legalább illúzióim nincsenek. – Egy ideig csend van, végül megint megszólal: – Szóval azt mondod, Zeke tényleg csak a poén kedvéért jött ide?  
\- Talán meg akart győzni. De elegem van az egészből, és ezt ő tudja a legjobban. Elcsesztem, és tudom, hogy nem lehet jóvá tenni, de egész biztos, hogy nem csinálom megint. Ami itt van, sokkal fontosabb nekem, mint ami ott valaha lehetséges, és ha ezt nem fogja fel, akkor lehet, hogy valaki tényleg eltöri a nyakát egyszer.  
Armin emésztgeti a hallottakat egy ideig. Valójában, nem sokat beszéltek, mióta visszahozták Erent és ez hiányzott. Jobban, mint hitte. Az elmúlt időszakban megtanult nélküle lenni, de soha nem múlt el a hiánya igazán, és erre csak most jött rá igazán. Jó lenne, ha vissza tudnák hozni azt az érzést, azt a kapcsolatot, amijük volt. Vagy valami hasonlót építeni hozzá. Az nem lehetetlen, nem igaz? Talán Eren is erre gondol, mert felajánl egy újabb szálat a dobozból. Armin elfogadja, és egy kicsit nem foglalkozik a hideggel sem.  
\- Meséltem már a teóriámat, hogy Levi vette rá apádat, hogy fizessen rendesen gyerektartást?  
\- Úgy érted, hogy a szart is kiverte belőle és megfenyegette?  
\- Talán nem szó szerint és talán nem személyesen, de valami ilyesmi.  
\- Még nem. – Nem hangzik meglepettnek, és talán csak egy kicsit érdeklődő, de Armin felidézi a napot, amikor először találkozott Levi-jal.

Még nem túl régen lakott Carlával, Erennel és Mikasával, és még abban az apró lakásban éltek a belvárosban, ami Carla szüleié volt egyszer. Carla és Eren nem voltak otthon, lehet, hogy Carlát megint behívatták az iskolába Eren miatt, aki tomboló gyűlölettel reagált a világra, amiben az apja magára hagyta. Ketten voltak Mikasával, ő a leckét írta a konyhaasztalnál, párhuzamosan beírta a matematika példák megoldásait a lány füzetébe is. Tökéletesen le tudta másolni a kézírását, és amúgy is, Mikasa már az órán megoldotta fejben a leckét is, szóval nem számított különösebb csalásnak. A lány addig a ruhákat szedte össze, amiket előző este teregettek ki. Armin néha megkérdezte tőle, nem-e foglalkozna szívesebben a tanulással, mint a házimunkával, mégiscsak egy modern világban élnek, nem kell már ilyen fiatalon erre áldoznia az életét, de Mikasa mindig azt válaszolta, hogy az eredményei így is elég jók, korábban az anyjának is segített, és különben is, Carla nem bír el egyedül mindent. Ami persze igaz volt, és Armin is ott segített, ahol tudott.  
Kopogtattak az ajtón, és Armin felállt, hogy megnézze, ki az. Carla főnökének felesége néha átjött megnézni, van-e szükségük valamire. Kedves nő volt, de néha olyanokat mondott, hogy Carlának keresnie kellene új férjet, amiről szó sem lehetett. Carla mindig azt mondta, elég neki, hogy ott vannak ők ketten Erennel, nincs szüksége másik férfira. És Hannes bácsi is sokszor beugrott, de Carlával barátok voltak, semmi több.  
Nem Martha néni állt az ajtóban.  
Armin elővigyázatosságból nem akasztotta le a láncot az ajtóról, így csak egy kis résen keresztül nézhette meg magának a férfit. A korát nem tudta megtippelni, mert éppen úgy lehetett húsz és negyven is, talán mégis az előbbi.  
\- Itt lakik az Ackerman-lány? – szólalt meg.  
\- Sa-sajnálom, uram, nem engedhetek be idegeneket – mondta erre, mire Mikasa mellé lépett és kiakasztotta a láncot, hogy szélesre nyissa az ajtót.  
\- Semmi baj, én ismerem – jelentette ki nyugodtan. – A rokonom a fővárosból. Levi, igaz?  
Armin tudta, hogy Mikasának vannak rokonai a fővárosban, de azt is tudta, hogy nem tudják vállalni azt, hogy gondoskodjanak a lányról.  
\- Beszélnem kell veled – közölte Levi, mire Mikasa megrázta a fejét.  
\- Bejöhetsz, de meg kell várnod Carlát. Ő a gyámom, nélküle nem beszélhetünk – felelte, és arrébb álltak az ajtóból. – Tudok főzni teát, kérsz?  
\- Elfogadom.  
Csend ereszkedett a helyiségre, míg a három csésze tea az asztalra kerül, majd a csend elnyúlt. Armin visszatért a leckéhez, Mikasa pedig a ruhákhoz, így telt az idő, míg Carla haza nem ért. Eren nem volt vele.  
\- Hannes bácsira bíztam egy kicsit – felelte, mikor Mikasa szóvá tette a hiányát. Ez gyakran előfordult olyankor, ha Eren rossz fát tett a tűzre. Ami szintén gyakran előfordult. – Néha úgy érzem, szüksége van más felnőttekre is, mióta az apja nincs itt – nagyarázta Levi-ra nézve, aki közepes érdeklődést mutatott a téma iránt.  
\- Elváltatok? – kérdezett rá mégis.  
\- Nem tett jót a gyerekeknek. A férjem. – Carla mindig ezt mondta Erennek: az apád nem tett jót neked. Magáról soha nem beszélt. – Szóval, miről szeretnél beszélni Mikasával?  
Levi az asztalra tette a teáscsészéjét és előbb Mikasára majd Carlára nézett.  
\- A nagybátyámról van szó – mondta. – Nem biztos, hogy felbukkan, de ha mégis, küldd el a fenébe. Veszélyes ember, és nem kell, hogy belekeveredj. – Armin riadtan pislogott a lányra, de ő csak bólintott. – Ennyi.   
\- Édesanyád hogy van? – kérdezett rá hirtelen Carla azzal a valódi érdeklődéssel, ami a sajátja, és amiből bármikor jut másoknak is. Talán emiatt kötött ki Jeäger doktor mellett is, de mindenképpen emiatt lettek hárman.  
\- Jobban – felelte Levi kis hallgatás után. – Ki akarom költöztetni a fővárosból. – Erre a nő kedvesen rámosolygott és felállt az asztaltól, hogy az egyik szekrényhez lépjen.  
\- Vidd ezt el neki, talán segít egy kicsit. – A dobozban teafű volt, de Armin nem tudta, egészen pontosan milyen. Levi gyanakodva nézett a dobozra, de csak egy pillanatig, mintha eddig tartott volna meggyőznie magát, hogy Carla nem veszélyes.  
\- Köszönöm – mondta lassan, és közelebb húzta magához a dobozt. – Attól még rendben vagytok? – kérdezte hirtelen. – A férjeddel.  
\- Oh – legyintett Carla. – Annyira megsértődött, hogy azóta hallani sem akar felőlünk. Attól tartok, Eren örökölte a fene nagy büszkeségét.  
\- Mit is mondtál, orvos?  
\- Igen, a kontinensen tanulta ki – bólogatott. Levi elgondolkodva itta ki a csészéjét. Armin a házifeladata fölé görnyedve el sem tudta képzelni, mi játszódhatott le a fejében.  
\- Van egy ajánlatom számodra – szólalt meg végül. A tekintete azonban rájuk siklott.  
\- Menjetek el Erenért, rendben? Mondjátok meg Hannes bácsinak, hogy jöjjön át vasárnap pitét enni. – A felnőttek nem szólaltak meg addig, míg ők ki nem léptek a házból.

\- Ja, néhány hónappal később költöztünk át – emlékszik vissza Eren. – És anya sem problémázott többet egy rakás dolgon.  
\- És Levi ideköltöztette az anyját.  
\- Hát, legalább idejártak elintézni a dolgokat, amíg kicsik voltunk – mondja erre Eren, és elnyomja a cigarettát a láncon. Armin úgy érzi, mondani akar még valamit, ezért válasz helyett kitartja a csendet inkább, és miután Eren kifújja az utolsó füstöt, tényleg megszólal: – Levi azt mondta, elege van abból, hogy engem felügyel. Mondtam neki, hogy nem kell itt lennie, ha nem akar, mire felkapta a vizet. Aztán azt mondta, tud valakit, aki figyelne rám és még munkát is adna.  
\- De?  
\- De Trostban van az illető.  
\- Oh. Trost végül is nincs olyan messze. – Próbálja a jó oldalát nézni a dolognak, ami jelen esetben az, hogy pontosan tudja, mennyi ideig tart odaérni. – Meg év közben én is ott vagyok.  
\- Ja, tudom.  
\- Anyukád tudja?  
\- Még nem – ingatja a fejét. – Mikasával már beszéltem. Bocs, hogy nem mondtuk.  
\- Nem baj. – Nem is volt rá megfelelő alkalom eddig, nem rágódhat ilyesmiken. Csak közelednek egymás felé, ami fontos, és remélhetőleg mindkettejüknek az.  
Visszaindulnak a házba, óvatosan és halkan teszik be maguk után a bejárati ajtót, és meg sem beszélik előre, hogy még mielőtt visszamennének a konyhába, felosonnak a fenti fürdőszobába fogat mosni. A füstöt nem tudják mindenhonnan eltüntetni, de legalább megpróbálják. Az is valami, ha valaki őt kérdezi.  
Nem várták meg őket Levi tortájával, de valahogy nem is bánja, hogy végül csak a szelet sütemény várja a félbehagyott vacsorája mellett. Eren visszaül Carla és Mikasa közé, előtte súg az anyjának valamit és röviden arcon csókolja, mintegy bocsánatkérésül. Armin finoman megütögeti Jean térdét maga mellett, de a másik nem tűnik úgy, mint akit agyon szekáltak volna az elmúlt fél órában. Carla felé villant egy kedves mosolyt, amikor találkozik a tekintetük, és egyelőre ez minden, ami számít, hogy itt vannak az asztalnál mindannyian.  
Néhány perccel később Levi kisiet a nappaliból videóbeszélgetésre hivatkozva, valószínűleg a fővárosi barátai akarnak neki boldog születésnapot kívánni, ezzel a vacsorának hivatalosan is vége, de ottmaradnak, csak a maradékot meg a terítéket szedik le, Erwin biztonságosabban tud pezsgőt bontani mint bármelyikük, és a drágábbik pohárkészletet veszik elő. Mire Levi visszaér, már Jean azt magyarázza, hogyan kell Unstable Unicornst játszani a bájos, de néha nem túl családbarát kártyákkal. Erwin figyelmesen hallgatja a szabályokat az anyukákkal együtt, Erenen és Mikasán viszont látszik, hogy csak a kötelességtudat tartja őket a szocializáció hálójában, de Armin hálás nekik érte. A pezsgővel és némi rágcsálnivalóval nekiülnek kártyázni, aminek a vége rendre az, hogy ők ketten maradnak játékban Erwinnel, és hiába játszott már korábban néhány kört, rendre el is veszíti a meccseket. De cseppet sem bánja, ahogy azt sem, hogy feloszlatják a bulit, ők négyen felfelé indulnak. Jean azonnal a székére dobja a szarvasos pulcsit, az alatta lévő ing-mellény kombináció sokkal jobban áll neki, és jobban is érzi magát benne.  
\- Túlélted?  
\- Ja, az anyukáiddal eddig sem volt semmi gond – feleli. – Eren megint megkergült?  
\- Rendben van. A következő fél órát megoldhatjuk nélküle – ajánlja fel, mire Jean elmosolyodik. Egyiküknek sincsenek illúziói azzal kapcsolatban, hogy Arminnak a családja az első minden esetben. De most épp minden rendben van, szóval Jean átkarolja a vállát, hogy odahajoljon, és éppen kiélveznék, hogy kettesben lehetnek, amikor kopogtatnak az ajtón.  
Jean arca kelletlen, kicsit sem boldog fintorra rándul, az orruk majdnem összeér.  
\- Megverhetem?  
\- Felőlem úgy vezetitek le egymáson a szexuális frusztrációitokat, ahogy akarjátok – közli erre. – Csak hagyjatok ki belőle.  
\- Nincsenek szexuális frusztrációim Eren irányába – sziszegi felháborodottan és Armin rövid csókot ad a szájára, mielőtt elhúzódna. Szerencsére alapszabály, hogy kopogás után várnak addig a belépéssel, míg engedélyt kapnak rá, így az ajtó csak azután nyílik, hogy ők teljesen családbarát módon ülnek az ágyon.  
Eren és Mikasa együtt bukkannak fel, mintha az alatt a néhány perc alatt, amíg ők bent elvoltak, ők ketten végig az ajtó előtt várakoztak volna némán. Armin néha elgondolkodik az összhangjukon, azon a néma megértésen, amit egymás felé mutatnak, és ami nem kezdődött ilyen simán.  
\- _Nincsenek_ – sziszegi Jean megint, és hogy nyomatékot adjon a szavainak, a könyöke a bordái között landol.  
\- Mi a helyzet? – kérdezi, míg hátranyúl, hogy az ujjait lefelé végighúzza a mellette ülő gerince mentén, mire az megdermed, és mire végez, Jean karja ellazul. – _Felőlem._  
\- Én is Trostba akarok menni – jelenti ki Mikasa, közben Eren felkapja a pulóver alatt a székére terített puha takaróját, a vállára borítja és az ablakpárkányra telepszik.  
\- Azt hittem, szereted a munkádat – jegyzi meg óvatosan Armin, mint az egyik okot, ami miatt a lánynak maradnia kéne.  
\- Találok másikat – söpri félre kérlelhetetlenül a gondolatot a lány.  
\- Már megpróbáltam – jegyzi meg Eren mintegy mellékesen az ablakon kifelé bámulva. Valami odakint leköti a figyelme nagy részét, így nem igazán figyel arra, ahogy Jean megpróbál burkolt vagy kevésbé burkolt érveket felhozni az ellen, hogy a lány eldobjon mindent egy olyan szarjankó miatt, mint Eren. Ami persze süket fülekre talál, mert Mikasa mindig is túlságosan rendíthetetlen, ha kitalál valamit, de Jean cserébe igencsak csökönyös, így aztán a beszélgetés el is húzódhat.  
Armin feláll, hogy odalépjen az ablak elé, a ház előtt az utcalámpa fényében Levi és Erwin dohányoznak mély egyetértésben, vörösen parázsló cigarettával. Levi felfelé néz a másikra, az arca csupa árnyék, de Armin megfigyelte már, hogy ahogy felemeli az állát, az egész tartása sokkal nyitottabb lesz, de ez csak Erwinnel működik. Az is csak vele működik, hogy lehajoljon Levi-hoz és összeforrjanak egy csókban. Még sosem látta őket ilyesmit csinálni, mintha az összes intim pillanatukat csak egymásnak és egy zárt ajtónak tartogatnák. Talán így van, talán nincs, talán csak nem ismeri őket eléggé. Pár pillanat múlva visszaindulnak a házba, felhallatszik az ajtó nyílása és csukódása.   
\- Legalább ők boldogok – jegyzi meg halkan, mire Eren végre ráemeli a tekintetét. Volt idő, amikor ez a tekintet puhán nézett rá, volt, amikor felperzselte a világot, most inkább csak megüresedett, mintha arra várna, hogy olyasmi költözzön belé, amit nem kell azonnal kipucolni onnan.  
\- Te nem vagy?  
\- Ezen nem szoktam gondolkodni – ismeri be. – De szerintem az elégedettség egy jobb szó arra, amit érzek. Úgy általában.  
Eren még csak rá sem bólint, és látja a pillanatot, amikor a tekintete visszasiklana az ablakra, valahová olyan távolba, amit ő nem ért, de Jean megint tesz valami becsmérlő megjegyzést, amire mindketten felé fordulnak, ezzel párhuzamosan Mikasa felé küld egy elégedetlen pillantást:  
\- Nem emlékszem, hogy régen is _ilyen_ lett volna az ízlésed – közli kimérten, a hangsúlya tökéletes, és Eren vállai megrázkódnak mellette.  
A válaszlehetősége elúszik, amikor kopogtatnak az ajtón, megint.  
\- Gyere csak! – szól ki, mire még ketten tódulnak be a helyiségbe, ami így kezd szűkös lenni. Erwin röpke pillantást vet a takaros könyvespolcra, ahol a tengerikagyló-gyűjteményét is tartja, meg az íróasztalára, amin minimalista rend van, az ágyára, amin meg Jean karót nyelten a ránehezedő pillantás súlya alatt és egy kissé sértetten, végül rájuk, és most esik le, hogy biztosan tudja, hogy leskelődtek. Ezzel szemben Levi tekintete fixen Erenen függ, mintha egy takaróba burkolózva is veszélyes lenne bárkire. – Úgy értem, gyertek. Mi a helyzet? – kérdezi udvarias kedélyességgel, hátha nem fér több ellentét az aprócska szobájába.  
Onnan tudja, hogy amúgy Erwin is egy drámakirálynő, hogy kihagy pár másodpercet, mielőtt széles vigyorral közölné a hírt:  
\- Eljegyeztük egymást.  
\- Gratulálok – mondja Eren mindenkinél hamarabb, de a tekintete Levi-éba fúródik, és még egy mosolyt is rávillant, mintha azt mondaná: _Látod, lehetnél boldog is._  
\- Igen, én is. Ez tök jó – mondja gyorsan. – Anyukád mit szólt?  
Levi éles pillantása végre elengedi Erenét, hogy ránézzen, míg válaszol.  
\- Azt, hogy végre.  
\- Mióta is vagytok együtt?  
\- Tíz és fél éve – vágja rá készségesen Erwin Jeannak, mire a fiatalabb arcán kinyílik egy afféle _akkor miért csak most?_ kifejezés, de nem teszi fel a kérdést.  
\- Mikor lesz az esküvő?  
\- Majd a nyáron. – Erwin egy mozdulattal elhessenti a további kérdéseket, és egy másik lehetőséget kínál a feltevésükre: – Mindenkinek szabadnapja van holnap, ugye? Koccintsunk még egyet.  
\- Leitatod a kölyköket – közli erre Levi.  
\- Ellenőrzött körülmények – hangzik a válasz, és ezzel meg is beszélték.  
Eltűnnek a lépcső felé, és ők négyen mély egyetértésben indulnak utánuk. Valami változott a közhangulatban, mióta felmentek, de egyelőre nem igazán jön rá, hogy pontosan micsoda, mert hirtelen minden olyan könnyű, mint a pezsgő buborékjai, pedig egészen biztos, hogy nem szállhatott a fejébe ilyen gyorsan. Nem tudja, hogy arra a fél órára minden ellentétet és bizonytalanságot félretéve együtt örülő családja az oka, vagy az, hogy suttyomban Jean mellé osonhatott és átkarolhatta a derekát legalább, vagy a valóban a fejébe szálló pezsgő, de mégis, az elégedettség valóban ott fészkelt benne, kényelmesen, és egy időre nem akarta elereszteni.

KatieWR; 2020. szeptember 24. – november 22.


End file.
